villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beast (Disney)
Prince Adam, better known as the The Beast, is one of the main protagonists (alongside Belle) of Disney's 30th animated feature film, Beauty and the Beast, as well as its direct-to-video sequel and midquel Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World respectively. He also returned in the 2017 live-action remake. He is a wrathful prince known for his selfishness until he realized the error of his ways, serving as a villainous protagonist until his heartfelt redemption. He also appears in works such as House of Mouse, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and Mickey's House of Villains as a hero, the Kingdom Hearts franchise as an on and off protagonist/antagonist, and in Mickey Mouse (2016) as a cameo character. In all of his animated and video game appearances, he was voiced by Robby Benson. In the live-action film, he was portrayed by Dan Stevens. Personality When the Beast first appeared, he appeared to be very irrational, short-tempered, stubborn and hostile, especially to his own servants. This was rooted down from his upbringing as a spoiled and unkind prince; though in the live-action adaptation, his selfishness and arrogance was rooted from the horrible abuse he endured his father the King, who raised him to become a harsh ruler to the entire kingdom (even raising taxes on the villages to fund parties), and that the servants did nothing to stop it. He also finds himself in conflict with his hideous exterior, making him an insecure person in nature as he feels ashamed of his actions against the Enchantress and that no one would love for who he is on the inside, even despising his hated father for causing him his pain. Despite his flaws, the Beast is not without a kind side as he was willing to care others, especially for Belle and the servants. He is also capable of remorse, as he felt guilty in scaring Belle out of the West Wing and letting her father Maurice go without letting her say goodbye to him. He is also empathetic, as he is sympathized with Belle over her treatment as a village outcast and the loss of her mother (who died succumbing to a plague), similar to how his own mother died succumbing to an illness. He is also courageous as he brutally fought against the wolves to rescue Belle, even destroying Maestro Forte's keyboard to stop him from crumbling the castle down with his music. After rescuing Belle from the wolves, he changes himself for the better, becoming a more civilized and calm person in nature. He even let Belle go free so that she can save Maurice from the hands of Gaston LeGume and the villagers who are plotting to have him locked up in an asylum. Once the curse is finally broken following Gaston's death, the Beast (turned back into the handsome Prince he was) retains his peaceful nature, even reuniting with several of his servants (who too have turned back to normal) with a hug. Other Appearances ''House of Mouse'' The Beast makes a few appearances as a guest in House of Mouse, most notably, hiding when an angry mob performs the song "Let's Slay the Beast" during Open-Mic night in the episode "Everybody Loves Mickey". He also appears helping out Mickey Mouse and friends in other episodes. ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' The Beast appears with Belle as everyone is snowed in at the club and unable to go home. They make the best out of their situation and try to celebrate Christmas anyway. ''Mickey's House of Villains'' The Beast makes an appearance entering the club on Halloween night, and Donald Duck tries to scare him. This annoys the Beast, causing him to roar loudly and chase Donald away. He is later captured by the villains, but escapes after Mickey defeats Jafar. ''Kingdom Hearts'' franchise ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first Kingdom Hearts game and its remasters, remixes and manga adaptation, the Beast appears as a hero and ally to Sora in the "Hollow Bastion" world. His world was overtaken and destroyed by the Heartless, with the Council of Disney Villains kidnapping Belle and taking her to Hollow Bastion. Beast followed them there, and soon met up with Sora, who had just been betrayed and left alone by Riku. The two team up, with Beast protecting Sora until he regained the Keyblade, freeing the six of the captured Seven Princesses of Heart, and later reuniting with Belle, while also helping Sora take down Maleficent. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The Beast appears as an illusion in Castle Oblivion, crafted from Sora's memories. He helps Sora and must win back Belle's heart by defeating the illusion of Maleficent again. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Beast appears back in his homeworld, but is constantly fighting Heartless to protect Belle and his servants. He is soon contacted by Xaldin of Organization XIII, who begins to manipulate him back to evil. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In the first Kingdom Hearts game and its remasters, remixes and manga adaptation, the Beast first appears as antagonistic. In the world "Beast's Castle", Sora learns that the Beast has reverted back to his old ways and has become bitter, aggressive, and wrathful, even going so far as to imprison his servants in the dungeon for displeasing him. Sora digs deeper to find out that the Beast had was being lied to and manipulated by Xaldin, turning him back to evil. Sora, Donald, and Goofy confront Beast and even battle him before knocking him back to his senses and returning him to good. Xaldin was planning to turn Beast into a Heartless and a Nobody to use him for Organization XIII's own means, but failed. Beast fights back and drives Xaldin away, but he kidnaps Belle and steals the enchanted rose. Sora, Beast, and the others defeat Xaldin, and Beast returns with Belle, fully redeemed. ''Once Upon a Time'' ''Mickey Mouse'' (2016) The Beast makes a minor appearance in the episode "The Adorable Couple". Mickey and Minnie want to make Donald and Daisy brighten up their relationship, so they take them out dancing. Donald fumbles and bumps into the Beast dancing with Belle, enraging him and causing him to attack and beat him up before throwing him out. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deal Makers Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Crossover Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Fighter Category:Protective Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Envious Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Suicidal Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed